Creative Catalysts
by Lost Shining Ghosts
Summary: SEQUEL TIEM! Zim and Dib have been 'mates' for a few months now but, the return of a certain red head has caused a disturbance in the spooch.. YAOI ZaDr and long awaited sequel to DECEPTIVE DESIRES! Love alliterative titles XD Don't like yaoi, don't read
1. Chapter 1

A few months ago, if anyone saw Zim and Dib standing by their locker, talking and laughing with each other as if they'd been best friends all along, they'd sign themselves into a mental institution because that's the most unreal, that-could-never-ever-EVER-happen kind of thing possible in Hi Skool; even more unbelievable than the rumor of the principle being a psychotic murderer.

But there it was, plain as day.

"I've actually wanted to go to Scotland for a while, mostly to catch Nessie," Dib stated offhandedly, opening his backpack and unloading binders into his locker. Zim glared.

"Who is this 'Nessie' and what relation does she have to you?" he questioned, glaring lightly as Dib pulled his trench coat out of his locker; the days had been getting colder, so the heating in skool was cranked, forcing him to leave his coat during class.

"Nessie is a nickname for the Loch ness Monster; also known as, nothing you have to worry about," Dib chuckled, pulling up the zipper.

"Do not mock Zim's amazingness, human!" the alien snapped.

"You're kind of making it hard by thinking that I'm going to cheat on you with every paranormal phenomenon I'm investigating." He closed the locker and hoisted the bag onto his back.

"I don't believe you too stupid to cheat," Zim smirked. Dib raised an eyebrow, inquiringly, as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"And why would that be?" he asked, slightly cautious. The alien's expression changed from mischievously evil to that of sudden seduction, eyelids drooped and a lazy smile crawling on his lips.

"Maybe I'll show you if you come to my lab after skool," he murmured sensually. A shiver crawled up Dib's spine; those delicious words that floated from his alien lover's lips were enough to paint a faint blush across Dib's naturally pale cheeks. Zim chuckled lowly.

"Your reactions to simply my words are enough proof of my ownership over you, Dib-_love_," the green boy said as they sat in the empty table in the corner, side by side. Dib pressed his cold hand against his warm cheek, giving the alien a half-hearted glare; he knew Zim was right but just wouldn't admit it. To anyone but himself, that is.

Zim grinned suddenly. "Of course, your reaction to _this_ is much more amusing!" Before Dib could ask what _this_ was, or run away for that matter, a three-fingered glove suddenly groped the front of his pants, rubbing. His face shot up a hundred degrees, throat closed, and mindlessly stuttering the attackers' name.

"Z-ZIM!" he gasped, jumping a decent height off the table chair and away from the alien molester. Said alien was smirking smugly, triumphantly also, at his red-faced human.

"By the fact I'm still alive, I can tell you like it more than deny so," he grinned. Dib glared at his perverted boyfriend, panting and trying to cool his face down. A few moments later, he let out a deep sigh, looking around the cafeteria at the other students before concluding no one had seen what just happened and moving back to beside Zim.

"Zim, we have to talk about something called 'personal space'," Dib started. Zim waved him off.

"You have no such thing; this person space of yours is also mine," he stated, leaving no room for argument. Dib sighed.

"But you can't just do that anywhere!"

"Oh? And why not?" he challenged, arms crossed. Dib rubbed the back of his head nervously.

"Uh, w-well, it's kind of something you can't really _do_ in public! It's – ugh, why do I have to explain it – its private!" Dib exasperated. Zim rolled his eyes but Dib continued. "Just because you think it's fine, doesn't mean it is. There are certain things most people keep behind closed doors."

"But you belong to ME! Why should I let some stupid human rule prevent me from playing with what is mine?" he complained, some-what whiney. Dib groaned, finding it impossible to argue with the alien.

"It's just how society is! Like how your planet has a hierarchy based on height, that's just how it is!" Dib reasoned. Zim looked thoughtful for a moment, leading Dib to prompt anouther question. "Speaking of your planet, I haven't seen you wear your uniform for the longest time."

Zim snapped out of thought, looking down at his outfit of the day; black hoodie with dark blue baggy jeans. His shoes were also black, with a skater style to them. He shrugged.

"Like I've told you before, helps me blend in more. I've not been questioned by any of the other filthy children about never changing uniform since I started wearing these; although, your filthy species know nothing of comfort when it comes to leg wear," he complained, fisting the denim over his knees. Dib smiled softly.

"It depends on the brand. I'll help you find a fitting pair, if you want," he offered. Zim looked slightly suspicious.

"I suppose…" he drawled out slowly, releasing the fabric. Dib chuckled before pulling out the binder from his bag, mindlessly scanning the contents within. Zim, realizing he was no longer the centre of his human's attention, pulled out a bag of Irken chip-like snacks, cleverly disguised to look like normal human chips (ingeniously, he taped a piece of paper to the side that said, 'this is NOT alien food'), and munched on them slowly while reading over his mate's shoulder.

'The playing chips of a board game are stored in cylindrical plastic cases. The plastic cases have a volume of 25120mm cubed and a diameter of 40mm. What is the height of one playing chip if 50 playing chips can fit tightly into the plastic case?' Zim scoffed.

"What kind of situation would you have to be in to use this kind of calculation? It's completely overworking to figure that out!" he complained, while Dib started writing out his formula on the sheet.

"Well, I don't see you answering it anytime soon," he murmured. Zim glared.

"Rounded off, the answer is 20mm," Zim retorted. Dib glanced at the alien before going back and finding himself with the same answer, double checking to be sure.

"How the hell did you figure it out that fast?" Zim smiled smugly at Dib's reaction.

"It's your species that constantly refers to us as intelligent life among the stars; you figure it out."

"Huh," Dib muttered before returning to his work. Zim happily munched on anouther chip and the two sat in a comfortable silence before the green boy suddenly jumped underneath the table in a rush. Adjusting his glasses, Dib looked down at him, amused yet confused.

"Uh, Zim? Something wrong?" The only answer he got was a finger pointing out toward the crowd. Dib followed the direction straight to a small teen adorned in a childish blue unicorn shirt with orangey ginger hair; the raven haired teen recognized the ginger immediately.

"Hm? Keef?" he asked, looking back down at the cowering alien, who nodded. "What's the problem? He's been in the same skool as us since sixth grade." Zim glared, grabbing Dib's collar so that he was under the table with him too.

"You do not understand the direness of this situation!" he hissed. "Yesterday, the squirrel he stalked for the past four years because he was my bestest friend was run over by a car so now he's going back to look for me since his robot eyes reset when that happened!" They stared in a confused silence before Dib ended it.

"Clarify please," he asked, swatting the green hand from his collar. The pair crouched under the table, watching Keef look around the room like he was searching for someone.

"Okay, to make myself invisible to the miserable humans, I made Keef my bestest friend but, he didn't listen to me when I told him he was fired, so I reset his mind to think that a squirrel was actually me," Zim explained. "But, now that that squirrel is dead, he's looking for the original again."

"Okay, that makes sense… sorta," Dib said, chuckling slightly. "Anyways, he wouldn't remember something like that; he's probably forgotten about it by now." Dib gripped the sleeve of Zim's hoodie, coaxing him to sit back on the bench part so he could work. With a slight sigh, Zim sat up, hunching over slightly to appear smaller.

"Relax Zim," Dib said soothingly, picking up his pencil and working again. After ten minutes, the alien loosened his tensed shoulders and full out relaxed after five more minutes, choosing to watch Dib work.

"ZIIIIIIMMMMMMMMM!" Dib and Zim jumped when they heard the screech from behind them, the Irken PAK automatically emitting a shield to defend the alien from the red eyed ginger that tried to jump on him in a hug.

"What the hell!" Zim gasped as Keef slowly slid down the shield to the floor. No longer seeing any threat, the shield dispelled and Keef embraced the alien in a bear cuddle, pressing his cheek against the alien's.

"Oh my god, Zim! You're alive!" he cheered, Dib watching the scene with wide eyes. "I could've sworn you got hit by a car this morning! I just gave you some of those acorns you love and then you ran and the car came out of nowhere! I was so scared!" Zim, by now, had gotten over his shock and was trying to pry the boy away, clawing at his shoulders.

"GET OFF OF ME! FILTHY HUMAN!" he screamed, pushing the ginger away. Keef looked confused, hurt even.

"Zim? What's wrong? You don't usually act like this," he stated, reaching toward the alien. Zim, in turn, hid behind Dib, glaring at the human from around his mate.

"Go away, insolent fool! I want nothing to do with you! BEGONE!" the alien commanded dramatically.

"Jeez, yelling in my ear much," Dib muttered. Keef glanced between Zim and the raven haired teen, eyes swelling with tears.

"Y-You… But, we were bestest friends! You can't just leave me like this!" Keef cried. "Why, Zim! Is there somebody else! Is it this guy!" Suddenly, Dib had been brought into the conflict. Shit, he thought.

"There was NEVER any friendship between me, the great ZIM, and a lowly, pathetic human like you!" Suddenly, Keef's large sad eyes went from groveling grief to raging fury as he looked at Dib.

"YOU did something to him, didn't you!" he accused. "He must've gotten amnesia and then you abducted him! You brainwashed him!"

"What?" Dib asked, a single eyebrow raised.

"DON'T PRETEND YOU DON'T KNOW!" Keef exploded, tears running down his face. "I promise Zim, I'll get you back to how you were before! You'll remember everything! And YOU," he looked back at Dib, red eyes narrowing, "you'll pay for trying to come between me and Zim's friendship! It's not that easy to break up bestest friends!" And, with that final threat, Keef ran out of the lunch room, leaving the watching crowd to murmur.

"Were Zim and Keef a thing or something?"

"He always seemed to a squirrel fetish…"

"I wanted to see Keef and Dib bitch fight."

Dib sighed as Zim sat back down beside him.

"Well, I think that went well!" Zim announced after a moment of silence. Dib glanced at him before going back to work.

"Let's hope so."

~!~!~!~!~

*la gasp* A sequel? YES! Am I back! I DON'T KNOW!

Sorry, I was just browsing and noticed I had this so I wanted to post it… Yes, Keef is going to be quite bitchy throughout this story (he is a main part, YES) and I'm probably going to apologize over and over for putting these things up late but… sigh.

Yeah, the long absence was on account of unmotivativeness… if that's not a word, IT IS NOW! Anyhow, I should be studying for exams but, taking time out of my busy schedule to satisfy you people of the webz is my selfless act of the day. WHEEE!

Lexi XP


	2. Chapter 2

Creative Catalysts

Zim sighed tiredly, collapsing beside the naked human in the satin sheets with exhaustion. The two panted heavily, catching their breath; finally, Dib sat up and reached over for his glasses on the floor beside the large bed in this room hidden deep in Zim's labs.

"Zim… is something wrong?" he asked, placing the glasses on. The green flushed alien looked up at the equally red faced human, golden eyes concerned; the red orbital eyes seemed to glint away to look at the ceiling.

"Why would you think something's wrong?" he countered. Dib smirked.

"I just know; so, what's wrong?"

"…" Zim didn't answer, making Dib sigh disappointingly.

"I'm… not exactly used to this, but, well, since we're together, we should… trust, each other, you know," he struggled hesitantly, reaching toward the alien to trace circles on the exposed smooth, pale green chest. Zim purred happily before looking back at his mate, _his_ human; he supposed his property should know what troubles him.

"I'm worried about this 'Keef' situation," Zim admitted, arms crossed behind his head, antennae quivering slightly. "That human is not sound of mind; considering his obsession with me, I feel some measures should be taken soon." Dib lied his head down on Zim's chest, now using the hand that was tracing circles on the green chest to trace circles on the green hand, listening as he locked and unlocked their fingers.

"I'm still not really sure what happened," Dib stated, a small yawn sneaking into the words, making the alien smirk.

"Well, in the fifth grade," he started, running fingers through black locks, "When I first arrived on Earth, I attracted attention because I had no friends so I resorted to some drastic measures and recruited Keef as, 'My bestest friend'. But, after successfully avoiding attention of Earth authorities, when I told him his services were no longer needed, he didn't take it well. He attempted to make a surprise party and invite the entire school over to expose me; I annihilated his intents by luring him into a trap where I replaced his true eyes with robotic ones that would make him believe the first living thing he saw was me.

"Unfortunately, he saw that squirrel first; I didn't expect it to last this long, actually. That squirrel was quite superior to most squirrels, I should've made it robotic and attached lasers! Oh, but, anyways, now the eyes have basically died and become normal human optics. So, yes, Keef thinks we've been friends for this entire time; and Irk knows what he and that squirrel could've done…" Dib could feel Zim shudder beneath him.

"I honestly doubt he's that obsessed with you," Dib stated, rolling his eyes. "Even though he seemed pissed in the caf, he'll get over it; it's what humans do."

"You never see how dire some things are, Dib-love," Zim sighed, playing with the scythe-shaped lock of hair. Dib looked up at him silently with large golden eyes, thoughtful. Honestly, Zim wished he could read the human's mind; sometimes, those naïve eyes were so difficult to decipher.

But, if they could read that mind, he'd just discover that Dib doubted most of the story to be as grand as he makes it sound. In fact, he figured it was all mostly made up to make it seem more heroic than it really is.

~!~!~!~!~

Dib yawned and stretched as he sat at Zim's kitchen table, while said alien screamed at Gir over something he was too tired to really comprehend; he'd slept overnight with Zim just because he was too tired and sore from the 'activities' they did to really walk home. It was a school day but it was around four in the morning; Dib was doing the homework he didn't do last night while alien and robot argued.

"GIR! No! Humans CANNOT ingest your waffles!" Zim yelled, holding up a waffle with soap suds leaking from it, face contorted with disgust. The green dog whined loudly but the alien just shook his head, adjusting his wig when it shifted slightly from the action.

Dib chuckled quietly before looking toward his open binder of scientific calculations, forcing himself to read the boring, repetitive text. This was harmony in their world, simply going about life together; even if it meant a yelling alien, annoying robot, and sore Dib. Yep, life was good.

Y'know, until the phone rang, silencing Zim and Gir's scream fest; the alien sighed, marching towards the phone on the counter beside the window.

"Hello?" he asked, tone irritated and expression peeved. Suddenly, those emotions left his face as the other side of the phone answered, Zim listening. Dib watched the alien's fake sky blue eyes curiously.

"… No, Keef, I do not wish to 'hang out' with you after school… No, we didn't… I FIRED YOU YEARS AGO! … Don't delude yourself further, pig-smelly!" Zim growled, slamming the phone onto the receiver. The raven haired boy watched his lover carefully.

"Keef is annoying you?" Dib asked, concerned. Zim nodded.

"When you fell asleep, I exited the labs and it seems he'd been trying to contact me the entire night! I never have any messages on that phone other than yours, and the thingy that records the transmission was full!" Zim complained, arms crossed over his chest.

"Even though I'm concerned about this, you look very attractive when you're pissed," Dib murmured, in an attempt to distract the alien. And, by the smirk on his face, Dib figured it worked. But it was true!

Zim standing there with his shaggy black hair and blue contact disguise, shirtless with only the baggy jeans he complained about on, looking annoyed and pissed off was quite the site. Now, the dangerous smirk spreading across his face added to the perfection of this sexy picture.

"You humans are very sex-driven creatures, aren't you?" Zim asked, approaching Dib and sitting on his lap, arms draped over the human's shoulders loosely. Dib hummed, feeling the friction Zim was making against his tight pants.

"W-Well, I only feel l-like - _ngh_ - this around you," Dib moaned, Zim's smirk turning into a full out grin that could make the Cheshire cat envious. But, before Zim could play out all the devious thoughts running through his mind, a spacey ring tone sounded through the room, making the two freeze in confusion.

"My cell phone?" Dib murmured, looking toward the messenger bag spilling its contents across the table. Zim glared toward the black bag, reaching forward and pulling out the small, annoying communication device.

"Hmm, it says unknown…" Zim examined, then his eyes widened and he jumped off of Dib's lap, phone on the table as he pulled Dib away from it frantically. "IT'S A TRAP! The FBI found out about the video and now they're after me! They found you, who knows how long it will take before we all SUFFER AND DIE! CURSE YOU FBI! CUUUUURSSSSEEEE YOOOOOUUUUUUU!" Dib rolled his eyes.

"Jeez, you need to calm down Zim," he muttered, walking to answer the phone. Flipping the top open, he spoke into the mic. "Hello?" Nothing answered but a failed dial tone; shrugging, Dib closed it and put it back into his bag, sitting down once more.

"Guess it was a wrong number," he suggested, glancing at the green teenager crouched up on the counter like a girl who had just seen a mouse. Clearing his throat, Zim hopped off the counter gracefully, arms crossed once more.

"I knew that," he waved off cockily, "I was just testing to see your response in a situation like that – YES – and, I'd like to inform you that you've passed! Congratulations! Now, I must go and become decent for the institution of learning!" With that final announcement, he turned and marched out of the kitchen, leaving Dib to his work. The human had just started back on his work when arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Of course, showering would be much more fun if I had _you_ to make it interesting," Zim murmured seductively, serpentine tongue tracing around Dib's ear, making him shiver and close his book.

The two went out of the room so fast, they didn't even hear Dib's ring tone echoing through the kitchen once more. Gir hopped onto the table and looked at the item ring for a few moments before laughing maniacally.

"NYAHAHAHAHAHA! IMMA EAT JUUU!" he cheered happily before gulping the phone in a single swallow and skipping out of the room joyfully.

***Keef's POV* (ZOMG first pov switch! Whoo!)**

I watched carefully, diligently as Zim walked around the kitchen with only jeans on; he was so hot. I mean, I always flirted with Zim and he just ignored me and ate his nuts; but, since I thought he was killed, he was acting so distant and, now, he was just parading around shirtless in front of the best friend stealer!

Sitting in the bushes with a pair of binoculars, I yawned and rubbed the sleep from my eyes; staying up all night to make sure my bestest friend was fine was a tedious job but it HAD to be done. He would've done the same for me if I had inexplicably lost my memory and thought someone ELSE was my best friend; I KNOW he would!

Looking back through the binoculars, I noticed Zim become really angry at Gir for something having to do with the waffle he was holding up; I felt a fist grip at my heart, seeing my best friend so angry… I know! I'll ask him if we can go to the park! He loves the park! What a great plan!

I reached into my backpack and pulled out my light blue cell phone, decorated with unicorn stickers; unicorns were just so cute. Zim thinks so too! I dialed the number I memorized for Zim's house and pressed the phone to my ear, watching through the binoculars with he other hand. Zim glared at the phone before picking it up, his voice coming through the speaker. "Hello?"

"Hey Zim!" I greeted happily. "You wanna hang out at the park after school?"

"No, Keef, I do not with to 'hang out' with you after school," he answered, voice bland and tired.

"Really? But, we used to all the time and it was so much fun!"

"No, we didn't," Zim insisted. My lower lip started to quiver.

"But, Zim! We're bestest friends! We always hung out! Why are you trying to replace my with-,"

"I FIRED YOU YEARS AGO!" he interrupted forcefully. My voice sounded so desperate, it even made me sad.

"But, no you didn't. W-We always had fun, b-but now you're being so distant and- and…" my voice trailed into whimpers.

"Don't delude yourself further, pig-smelly," Zim finished coldly before hanging up. I sobbed tearlessly; why! Why was he being so mean! Well, he was never nice but, why was he being so distant now! And suddenly? No warning what-so-ever! But why?

I looked back through the binoculars hesitantly and what I saw made my eyes bug; Zim had climbed on top of the raven kid, Dib as I found out, he was trying to replace me with, the two looking at each other lustfully.

"NO! YOU WHORE!" I yelled, even though I knew they could hear me. With shaking hands, I typed in the Dib kid's phone number – it wasn't hard to find with a bit of research – and watched through the binoculars. They paused, looking at the bag before Zim reached forward, jumping away from the phone and screaming again. Not exactly what I planned but, it worked out.

As Dib answered, I hung up; I _wasn't _talking to that… I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT! I can't call him a best friend stealer because he's sleeping with my bestest friend! What was I going to do about this! I groaned; this was like one of those really bad drama things on TV; I was the wife, Zim was my husband, and Dib was that whore trying to seduce Zim away from me.

Suddenly, that gave me an idea; in those shows, the wife would sometimes befriend the whore and convince her that they love each other. And, if that didn't work, the wife usually killed the other one and it would be happily ever after! I smiled, thinking of how brilliant this plan was!

Looking through the binoculars again, I saw Zim wrap his arms around Dib and murmur something in his ear. I frowned; this was _not_ going to happen while I was here. I flipped my phone open and dialed again but, by the time I looked back, it was too late; Gir had jumped on the table and ate the ringing phone, while the two were nowhere to be seen.

"Dammit!" I growled, slamming down the phone. I couldn't watch Zim anymore and I knew he wouldn't get my messages until later! I'd have to put this plan into action and fast!

Or I could lose Zim forever…

~!~!~!~!~!~

Oh, jeez! I'm so late!

Yes, I suck at getting my stuff out but give me a freaking break! Exams end soon so, yeah, I'll update more often then!

Hmmm, anyways, Keef is being a peeping tom; of course, he doesn't notice Zim being half-naked; Keef's like that. I personally enjoyed the innuendo he made between his situation and a drama show.

Gir goes OMNOMNOM to Dibs phone! Wow, I'm bored.

Yeah, sorry once more, but don't expect it to get updated much and often. Math is a bitch; but so is Keef! XD

See ya!


End file.
